


power couple

by moguri96



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, jeongmo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguri96/pseuds/moguri96
Summary: smut adventures of my fav. ship.dedicated to my fellow jeongmo shippers





	1. Chapter 1

I find myself behind the bleachers often before baseball practice. My school skirt hiked up, my cleavage exposed, and one leg stretched and wrap around my girlfriend’s waist. Her lips sucking and licking my neck as her magic hand does their work to further dampen my underwear. Don’t get me started on her tongue, I can’t wait for her to go down on her knees. When and if we make it that far.

 

“Jeongie~ hurry we only- ah! ... 5 min-minutes.”.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon, the opener pitcher with me, Hirai Momo, as the closer pitcher. Funny how our position roles fit our relationship roles. She’d the instigator with pretty much anything, asking me out (took her damn 6 months!), dates, our first kiss, … our first night.

 

I love baseball. That’s how we met, she was good, very good. I was in awe when I watched her pitch. I told myself I could never be as good as her. When I came in, coach told her I’d be her add on, so she wouldn’t stress her shoulder so much. I was expecting her to berate me but she was as welcoming as her warm smile. That’s when I know I’ve hit rock bottom falling for her.

 

She’s pretty popular among our peers. Jeongyeon always tell me, I’m not lucky to have caught her attention, she’s the lucky one to have caught mine. A line I heard so many times from her but doesn’t miss making my heart flutter. Ridiculous sweet talker Yoo.

 

I learned she’s pretty insatiable too; from winning to sex. So am I but I’ve got a little thing called self control, not that I’m complaining about the love-making though. But to winning, she would overwork herself too much. I’m trying to work with her on that, her competitiveness not the love-making part. One at a time.

 

Now, that’s why we find ourselves behind the bleachers. It’s the **one spot** no ones has caught us. Bathroom (obviously) check; nurses office check; broom closet check; empty classroom (who doesn’t?!) check. Yeah … you could say we have a bit of reputation in our the school. Thankfully it’s pretty much just Captain Jihyo that caught us. Well more hunted us down.

 

“Jeongie~ ohh d-don’t stop baby!! I’m cl-”, I feel her fingers curl and her sweet silky voice whispering my name over and over again. It made me come. Hard. Everytime.

 

“Fuck Momo.”, I know she wants more but her foreplay today was too long, we don’t have time. Probably because I teased her too hard during lunch. My bad.

 

“NO!”, I slap her shoulder, “We’ve got a game today. Come on.”. I hear her whine. Our peers see her as this cool stoic princess and yet she’s a big baby. My baby. I tidy up my skirt and shirt, as I’m tying up my pony tail, I feel her naughty hands cup my breast and her mouth latching on the back of my neck. Gritting my teeth, “YOO JEONGYEON.”, I put on my ‘seriously’ voice.

 

“For good luck.”, she runs backwards winking and sticking her tongue out to me, leaving me to chase after her. She’s hornier than a teenage boy, naughtier too! What am I going to do with you?

 

\---

 

The game came close but we always come on top. Jeongyeon looked so good. Her face focused, brows scrunched, tight white jeans shaping her firm ass so well and long legs that goes on for days. I can’t help but crossed my legs most of the game and bit my lip when I get too into watching her by the side. She looked so good.  

 

Who would’ve thought her throwing arm was doing wonders to me not long ago?

 

Of course almost every end of a game, in typical fashion, Jeongyeon turned activist. She talked big about saving the planet, how we can contribute by showering together to save water. Please … I played along cause I love her. We ended taking twice the longer shower. We always do. I always wonder how much stamina this girl has?! She’s never tired after practice or a game.

 

Nayeon, head of cheerleaders, yelled for a celebratory party at her place tonight. She does this everytime, just another reason for her to throw one. She throws wild parties. Her whole house once was filled with suds, other time a bouncy castle, currently, she has a mechanical bull in the middle of her living room.

 

“You’d probably win Mo. You’re good at riding, especially, Jeongyeon’s face.”.

 

Jeongyeon behind me laughs at Nayeon’s joke, I elbowed her to stop. “S-shup up Im. Don’t be too smug, your girlfriend talks to me too about your bedroom _escapades_ too-.”, sometimes a little too explicitly, “- _mommy_.”. That shut her up.

 

Jeongyeon had a ball with Nayeon’s face blowing up red and hitting me, reminding me she was older than me that I should treat her with respect. I love her, she knows I’m joking. Who would’ve thought Mina was kinky.

 

Once Nayeon sulked to find her girlfriend, I feel Jeongyeon’s hand tighten around my torso. I know what she wants. “Why don’t we find an empty room and see really how good you are at riding my face, _mommy~_?”. Such a bad girl.

 

\---

 

I grab Jeongyeon’s lucky cap off her head and fumbled with my short shirts jeans. It’s kind of hard to think when Jeongyeon has her tongue dancing around mine. “I love you Momo.”, I accidentally laugh at her, it’s not because I think she’s joking or her words are funny, I just can’t believe myself I’m this lucky to have her.

 

“Love you too Jeongyeon.”, my shorts thudding on the ground and I’m free. Just wearing my red underwear I pull her to bed and push her to lay down, “now be a good girl for mommy and eat her out.”. Jeongyeon nods her head like a little kid.

 

I straddle her gorgeous face, her dark brown hair sprawled on the creamy sheets, her eyes darken watching my every movement, her mouth agape ready for me. “You’re so beautiful Mo.”, I blush red, even when every minute of every hour Jeongyeon says it to me, it still makes me shy.

 

“L-less talking mo-more doing!”, I always don’t know what to say every time she gives those loving eyes and small smile.

 

I feel her breath as I lower myself, it sends shivers all over me. Haven’t even made contact yet and already I feel myself coming.

 

I finally feel her mouth, she gives me a long lick, “ahh~! Jeongie~”, my body topples over holding onto her hair for leverage.

 

I feel her brushing my scared leg from sliding to first base this afternoon. Even with my ‘battle scars’ Jeongyeon think I’m the most beautiful girl. I want to spend forever with her.

 

“Baby go deeper.”, I feel her shoving her tongue in and fucking me. Giving exactly what I asked. It feels so good. The vibration of her humming sent electricity to my veins.

 

“You taste so good.”. My body feels hot. So hot.

 

I ride her face like a cowgirl, grinding my hips to the rhythm of her tongue. It’s impressive how she’s able to match my pace and control her breathing. Maybe she should be swimmer too.

 

“Jeong- I’m-I’m … coming!”, my curling toes and the deathgrip on Jeongyeon scalp must’ve hurt her. The sound of bass and beats dropping muffled my screams of pleasure. The room walls and mine shook as Jeongyeon laps every bit of me clean. She kept going, wanting for me to ride my orgasm to the max or she’s teasing ‘till I’m falling over laughing.

 

I lift myself off before she could think of any other ideas. Now, it’s my turn to pleasure my queen. She’s desperately in need of a release. I kiss her passionately, tasting myself in her mouth and on her lips. She so darn gorgeous, even her hair disheveled, mouth sloppy, shirt wrinkled, overall a mess, still leaves me breathless.

 

“You’ve been such a good girl, what does she want as a reward?”, I nibbled on her redden ear, her weakness. One bite and lick, she’ll melt like a puddle. She can’t speak, it’s cute. “Speak up baby girl … I can’t hear you.”.

 

I fumble with her belt and jeans, she’s just laying there feeling me up under my shirt. My hard nipples tingle every time her hand grazed them. Finally feeling her pants loosen, my hand can go in, her cute blue boxer short smooth to the touch. A bit of patch greet me and I went under. Then wet. My hand feels like it’s drowning. Poor baby is so wet.

 

One finger in to tease her. She’s so warm. Her small moans of my name filled my heart. She said it’s her favourite word ‘Momo’. I can’t decide if I want her to feel it or make her sore tonight.

 

She cups my face and directs me to her lip. She starts off needy then slowly she became tender. “Love you Hirai Momo.”, my heart palpitated, she’ll be the death of me.

 

I’ll make love to you Yoo Jeongyeon. She spreads her legs further to let place another finger in. I start going slowly in her, while massaging her sensitive clit. Her small hums into our kiss say I’m doing a good job. Such a contrast how we were a few minutes ago.

 

Every time we’d have sex, it could turn from either rough pounding and biting then cuddling under the sheets with slow thrust and just body warmth. Just like her personality, from serious competitive teammate to goofball of the classroom. She’s an odd one and I’m just that lucky to have her.

 

“Babe~”, she grabs my wrist telling me she wants to come. I oblige. I’d do anything for her. Her thighs grip my hand as she grind on them while simultaneously pressing her tongue into my hot ragged breathing mouth.

 

Her thighs pressed tightly on my hand and sudden halt of sloppy kisses tell me she’s coming. Her eyes squeezed shut and her silent moan tell me she **really** needed this.

 

“Wow.”, she sprawls her body on the bed. I can’t help but chuckle, she’ll always be random when it comes to the end of our love makings. “That was … wow.”.

 

“Babe, we’ve done it so many times-”, I snuggle close to her neck and tucking my arm in her shirt, ready for a nap after this.

 

I feel her wrapping her arm pulling me closer, she still smells so good. “So? Doesn’t make it less amazing being with you.”.

 

Always putting me in a pedestal, Sweet talker Yoo. “Come here you-.”.

 

Jeongyeon gladly lifts her arms to wrap me in, but when I expected her to kiss back she didn't. I open my eyes to see her scared to death. I tilt my head in confusion. “What is it ba-?”.

 

She points for me to look up, I lean up to see 3 bunnies all lined up slumped together on the pillow. Kkaengie, Toto and Shasha. The realization hit me, I share the same panicked eyes Jeongyeon gave me. I gulped.

 

I try to speak, but my lips are quivering, “D-did w-we have s-sex in Na-?”.

 

The creaked of the door and the blare of music, once muffled by the walls, came in the room. I can distinctly hear Mina’s rare loud laughter and the giggle of her girlfriend, who happens to own this room! Jeongyeon and I slowly eyed the couple.

 

Mina sees us first. I’m naked from the waist down and Jeongyeon’s pants unbuttoned, frozen in place. Clearly, the room screams of being used. My underwear and shorts right by Nayeon’s feet, she saw them. I wince when I see her ball her fist then yell, “YAH JEONGYEON! MOMO! YOU FUCKING HORMONAL BITCHES! SEX IN MY ROOM?!”, Nayeon is livid.

  
  


Nayeon did not appreciate us soiling her bed and room. I became Nayeon’s slave for a week. Poor Jeongyeon had to endure her for a whole month.

 

We need to learn to lock and look first.


	2. 2.

Rolling my eyes is a new bad habit of mine, I can't help it. It's sickening to see, our queen, Im Nayeon like a love sick puppy with a girl she'll never have. The straight A's girl crush on campus whom would never give Nayeon the time of day. They'd make such a royal couple. At least it's entertaining, the poor girl keeps getting rejected and NOBODY rejects Im Nayeon, the harder she says no, the harder Nayeon flirts. Yoo Jeongyeon was a challenge. But that's not how you approach Jeongyeon, don't be direct, keep her curious and she'll come to you. I'd know cause I got her wrap around my fingers, but we're not going to let the world know that, especially the queen. I might be just your right hand, but sorry not sorry peach sis, she chose me before you. I just need to find the right time to tell her that.

 

I bit my lip anticipating Jeongyeon's punishment for tonight. It's her fault for being so bloody beautiful and cool and charming and just over fucking gorgeous. I feel my adrenaline pumping just watching her stand there with her varsity jacket and tight ripped jeans. She makes everything she wears look so good, but it'd be better on my bedroom floor.

 

This is taking too long, better save the girl before she enrages half of the male student body wanting to get to Im Nayeon's pants. "Come on Nay, we got calc. I don't want to get on the wrong side of Mr. T.", Nayeon pouts her grip on Jeongyeon's arm loosen and she gives Jeongyeon a surprise kiss on the cheek. My bicep twitches. If it was any other girl than Im Nayeon, they'd lose their heads. I can see Jeongyeon panicking internally, her dilated pupils were frantically trying not to look into mine. "Bye honey. Don't miss me too much.", she skips in front of me, "come Mo!~". I glared where she marked my Jeongyeon, she was rubbing hard on Nayeon's lipstick mark. I growl at her for missing some. She mouth sorry and I ignored her. I pulled out my phone and messaged her before walking with Nayeon. She'll be sorry when I'm done.

 

\---

 

The freezing temperature of Jeongyeon's room didn't help my burning horny body. I teasingly grind my clothes pussy on her thighs. I touch my breast, my nipples hard and oh so sensitive. I purposely dragged my moans, making it sultry. I peek at the girl I'm straddling, her gaze couldn't make up their mind to watch my pussy grinding slowly or my hands on my voluptuous breast or my blood red lip I knew drove her crazy. This is how I like her, all focused on me and only me.

 

"Remember Jeongie~ one sound from you and or one touch anywhere on me, mouth and or hands, without my command. No sex. No kissing. No quickies. No me-,", I rake my finger down her unbuttoned white shirt to her sexy v-shaped hips, "-at.all. for a whole month. Do I make myself clear baby girl?". I see her hands visibly tensed, she knows my threat is good. I don't mess around with my promises. She slowly nods her head, "good girl. Now … enjoy the show~". I licked my lips, I'm going to enjoy teasing her.

 

I keep dry humping her slowly, tangling my hand in my black hime hair pulling slowly messing it, just how Jeongyeon likes it. It drove her crazy. Her chest rises, her brain needed a big gulp of o². I love leaving her ragged and bothered, cause that's what she does to me. Call me a crazy possessive bitch, but Jeongyeon is one thing I'm not sharing with anyone including Nayeon. She's my dirty secret.

 

I purposely raise my breast close to her face. She's doing well in controlling herself, her eyes won't leave my chest though. She bites her lip trying to keep her mouth shut from sucking me. I grind harder on her tensed thigh. I pull back her hair so her eyes watch me when I came. "I hate and love what you do to me Yoo Jeongyeon.". I growl at her when I feel my walls tighten and released, I bit her neck hard, marking what's mine.

 

I feel her quick pulse and lick. Delicious. I admire my work, she's been a very obidient baby girl. To think everyone grovel at her feet every day, knowing they'd never get what they yearn for, is just so exhilarating to watch. Especially, when only I get to taste this sweet sweet nectar. "Baby~ you're not allowed to come unless I tell you to, understand? Cause if you do~ you know exactly what will happen right?", I give her perky breast a little graze and tease, her pink nipples are just begging to be sucked. Jeongyeon nods to my command. Oh so delectable.

 

I smirk at her torture, I lean close to her face but not enough to touch. "Can't wait to ride your big dick Jeongie~", the double sided strap on I told her to wear looked so good on her. I proceed to give her fake dick a handjob, tugging on that thing and letting it fuck her side till she squeezed her eyes shut from the sensation. My baby girl's so sensitive. "Does it feel good Jeongie? Am I making you wet?", she nods vigorously. She didn't need to take a lot to come, so I stopped. If her wrist wasn't bound to the chair she'd probably rip me apart, because that's exactly what her eyes say. I giggled at her frustration.

 

I got off her. I turn to my phone and turn on a song. The beat starts, I see her bounds tightening, her wrist probably hurt, but I don't think she cares. I'm not known as dancing mochine for nothing.

 

*Anywhere - 112 playing*

 

I let myself feel the music. My hips swing to the beat on its own, slow and sensual. I feel myself imagining our first night together, how her soft touches felt burning my skin, how her teeth left marks on my back, how her fingers made me come more than twice, how her everything made me shiver. And that's what I want her to feel when she watches me.

 

With terrifyingly slow hand I tear my clothes one by one. Starting with my shirt showing off my blood red lace bra, I bit my lip and purposely, but subtly, jut my chest out to her to see.

 

Next is my short jeans, I walked to her, "unzip them.". If rolling her eyes wouldn't insure further punishment, she would. She made a point her hands are incapable of doing so. "Your mouth is free.", her eyes gleamed, her head went straight in. I heard the zipper go, suddenly, her lips started kissing my stomach. That's a no no.

 

I pushed her face away, "you were doing so well~.", my baby pouts, adorable but that's not going to work. I hold up my pointer finger, "strike one. Three strikes and-", I glance at her door, "I'm out~.", I grin when I see her pull her head back and adjusted in her seat. I shimmied out my shorts revealing matching red underwear. Her eyes bulged out her sockets, "like what you see baby?", she slowly nods, "good. It was all for you.". If she wasn't being a good girl, I know she'd be panting like a dog. Oh if the campus could see how much this girl isn't the perfect girl she is.

 

I pry open her legs and kneeled. Her bound hands beside me squeezed the chair she's tied in. I tuck my hair in my ear and started innocently into her, "I need to get it wet first. Remember?", I could feel and see her tense. She's adorable and the best part, she's mine. I jut out my tongue and give her dick a long lick from it's base to the tip. Regardless of the straps, Jeongyeon shivered. I proceed to give her dick a blowjob, imagining it was her own. God, if she had a dick I'd blow her all day every day. Even now, I'd still give her pussy a good time.

 

I give her base a good suck while watching her reaction. Her mouth hung open, her eyes dark, her knuckles white. If I untie her she'd probably fuck me mercilessly. I moaned just imagining it and feel her hips involuntary thrust further in my mouth. I'd let that slide for now.

 

"That's wet enough.", I can't wait any longer to ride her. I straddle her and cupped her face. This girl is beyond beautiful, she's brilliant, got legs for days, athletic, the world won't know what hit them. And I got her between my legs. "Kiss me.", she doesn't need to be told twice. Her lips so soft and small. I could kiss them forever. My fingers feel like it's burning through her hair. Every fleeting kiss we shared or locked in our bedrooms was ever magical or searing. Mine. I forgot I'm punishing her.

 

I pull back her head and she whimpered. Cute. My little puppy.

 

I slid my underwear to the side and teased myself on the tip of her dick, I could tell I'm going to enjoy this, especially when Jeongyeon would feel it too. I had to prop myself by her shoulders because I might just come here. "A-are you okay?", I hear her whisper. This girl makes me swoon when she doesn't even try. She chose to speak now and say those words. She knows she's on her second strike. MY baby. I slowly go down, I had to adjust myself, it's bigger than what we're used to use. I can feel her worried gaze on me. "I-I'm fine. Just … you're bigger than I thought.". I wanted to laugh how red she got just from that comment. I don't just like this girl. I love her and that's scary yet exciting. .

 

I give her a kiss as thanks. "Remember you've got two strikes left baby girl.". She gulped. I started moving my hips once I got comfortable, and Jeongyeon suppresses a moan. Oh god this feels so good. So much better than my ex boyfriends. "Oh baby~ fuck.". I'm losing myself how good this feels. I body rolled on her hips, I could feel the chair move, her naughty hands wanted to hold me. I chuckle at the fact she couldn't. I was going too slow for her liking. She's enjoying it too. Her head rolls back for the sensation but she still fight it so she'll able to look at me. Good soldier. Let's see how long she'll last.

 

I bounce on her lap and she let out a voiceless moan. This is fun. The double sided strap on was a genius idea, thank you Sana. My breast constraint by the red fabric still bounced with the rhythm of my hips. "God Jeongyeon~!", thank god for the highly-gifted dorms, single room with thick walls to study. Nobody is going to hear me scream. I press my body close, feeling every bit of her as I can. "Baby baby. You feel so good", I start nibbling her ear, I know she loves it. I especially like to do it when she studies. I love the expressions she gives. Priceless.

 

Suddenly, the rhyme I found started going off beat. I realize Jeongyeon's being naughty. I push her chest down and felt her heart going a mile a minute. I stop my actions, "Ah ah ah … are you being naughty again Yoo Jeongyeon? Tell me your not.", Jeongyeon pants like a wild animal. Maybe I went a bit far. I lift up her chin, "do you want me to bound your ankles too?", she bucks her hips and it hit me in the right spot. A shot of electricity went through me. I smirk, "I'm going to let that slide again cause I was so~ close to coming. But you're on strike two. Remember that.", if she had ears on top of her head it'd lay flat on top of her head. I continued on riding her.

 

“I’m cl-close … fu-.”, wrapping my hands around her neck bringing her strained face close to my chest. Inhaling her sweat and scent sent me to transcendence. I didn’t think I’d come that hard. Oh god, I want to feel that again. I could tell she wanted to come too because I feel the chair buck a little and her body tensed. But I won't let her. Serves her right, that’s for being such a damn catch.

 

Sliding off the dildo slowly and sitting on her lap, I can see she’s drenched and exhausted. “Water?”, she nods. I rush to hydrate her. “Thanks …”, her eyes bulge thinking the rules still apply until now. I chuckle at her and I graze her cheeks, I love her but I don’t know what Nayeon would say or do when she knows I stole her girl, even when Jeongyeon wasn’t hers to begin with. But let’s not think about that right now.

 

I untied her red marked wrist, I kissed them softly, didn’t think I wrapped them too tight. I guess she was holding herself back. “Was I too hard on you?”, I had to ask, I didn’t want to hurt the girl. She vigorously shakes her head no, “no no no! It-it was just … different. Good different. Kind hot. Very hot.”, if her head could explode it would. “You’re cute Jeongyeon.”, I pull her face to mine so I could claim those lips again and again.

 

The innocent kiss turned into a hot makeout session I didn’t intend to be. “I’m not done. I haven't come yet.”, she said and proceed to pick me up and slammed me on to her bed. It surprised, scared and made me wet. She kneels on the edge of the bed and pulled my pussy to her mouth. My hands gripped her pristine bedsheets, my chest lift off the bed and my toes curled, feeling her tongue lapping up every bit of cum. She’s never been this aggressive. I’m not complaining.

 

Three loud knocks at the door, “YO JEONGYEON!”, a loud deep voice reverberated off the front door. Jeongyeon stops, I prayed she won’t. Then again I’m not suppose to be in here. I tried bucking to get her to continue what she’s doing and let them leave on their own. “I know you’re in there! Dahyun and I are going out for dinner, you coming?!”. I see her stand about ready to reply and leave my amazing blowjob hanging. I wrap my legs around her hips, making her stay put or else. “Ah Chae … y-you guys leave wi-without me!”, good answer. Silence, thinking they'd leave but they didn't, “we’re going to XXX wings, you never turn those down!”. Oh she has a favourite restaurant? Maybe I should surprise her with it. “I-I ..”, she keeps looking back and forth to me and the door. She’s still contemplating between me and wings?! Not tonight.

 

I pop open my bra and threw it with the rest of my clothes on the floor. I force her face towards my breast, “I’m your dinner for tonight. Now tell them to go away so you can eat.”, Jeongyeon gasped. I nibbled on her ears and played around with her breast, it made her hard to think. “I-I’d pass Chae! I bought dinner. Thanks.”. A reply comes, “O … okay J. We’ll still bring you some.”, the annoying mumbling slowly moves away from the door.

 

I laid back down, “dinner for one-”, I pull my underwear off and watch Jeongyeon entranced, “-is served. Dig in Jeongyeon.”, I smirk. I got Yoo Jeongyeon wrapped around my fingers ... and legs. I love it.


	3. 3. family

The blaring alarm won’t shut off, why must it-, “SCHOOL!” I throw the covers away and proceed to stumble out of bed. I grab my shirt and sweatpants off the floor, I’m going to kill her for not waking me up. Even though it’s my fault for not being able to wake up, but who cares, I can be a morning person since-

 

I almost slip on the kitchen floor turning from the bedroom corridor, thankful for my fast reflex I hold on the kitchen counter fast enough to catch myself. I looked down and there’s flour everywhere! What is going on here? Why isn’t-

 

“Oh you’re awake.” the voice of the love of my life, “MOMMY!”, and the other love is with her.

 

“YOO HIRAI JEONGYEON! What is going on?! Why is the kitchen a mess? And why isn’t Chaeyoung dressed for school?!” I huffed my cheeks at my wife who’s just standing there with a stack of delicious pancakes and holding on to Chaeyoung. If it weren’t for the lack of urgency my dear wife isn’t showing I’d take a picture of this moment. Both of them with flour on their cheeks, a bit of batter on their clothes, my wife’s messy short ponytail and their similar confused facial expression was just too cute not to snap a picture. But I’m furious right now at her because Chae-

 

“School? Babe, it’s the summer holidays. We went to the amusement park yesterday with Chae … I think your mommy’s brain melted a little from the ride.” wait … summer holiday? Oh. My face is bright red from my own blunder, I remember now. We did went to the amusement park yesterday, I was so tired when we got back. I’m surprised I haven’t lost my voice from the screaming, I blame the universe to give me, not one, but two adrenaline junkies. A nightmare.

 

But then- “why did you put your alarm on? It woke me from my beauty sleep.”. I pouted at my wife, her face turned soft, I still got it. They walk up to me and she give me a kiss, I love this woman. Her kisses still leaves me breathless. “Happy anniversary Yoo Hirai Momo. I still love you even after all this time and I can’t wait for more of your ‘antics’ to come.” My eyes almost bulge out of my sockets, I completely forgot. The way she’s caressing my cheeks so tenderly, staring at me with those loving eyes, brings me back to the day when I realize I’ve fallen for her.

 

Chaeyoung tiny hands push both of our faces away from each other, “No kissy kissy, a child is here!” now, my other love of my life, our 6 year old daughter, I remember the day we got her. She was a bundle of joy our little family needed. Jeongyeon babied her to no end, so did I. we both laugh at her, she wasn’t very fond when Jeongyeon or I showed a bit of affection to each other because she wanted all the love for herself. Selfish little baby she is. “COME HERE YOO!” I grab her from Jeongyeon’s arms and proceed to give her her morning kisses. I love both of them so much.

 

\---

 

I’m making sure Chaeyoung has all of her necessary thing for her 4 day stay with Nayeon and Mina. I forgot that today was the day Chaeyoung would be staying with them because Jeongyeon and I planned out a special anniversary trip to Jeju Island. After adopting Chaeyoung, we haven’t really got time since our honeymoon for ourselves. Jeongyeon been busy with work and so have I, so this was our first vacation … alone.

 

I blushed remembering the things Jeongyeon asked me to pack, we haven’t quite done stuff like … that since before our baby Chae came into our lives. I fan myself, it’s not even that hot outside or is it just me?

 

“Mommy!” Chaeyoung surprised me with her back hugs, she’s getting big because I my breath got knocked out of my lungs. “Can I bring mr. cuddles with me?” I remember making mr. cuddles with Jeongyeon on our 4th date, now I’ve got Jeongyeon to cuddle I don’t need him anymore. “Sure baby, just don’t let Ray get his little paws on it okay?” she gives me a kiss of joy on the cheek and right on time, I hear Nayeon’s famous YAH after Jeongyeon teased her. “Go greet your aunts. I’ll be there in a second.”

 

Her face lights up in prospect seeing Mina and Nayeon, she’s been in awe with the Myoui Mina. Mina herself has a soft spot for my little girl, Nayeon sometimes get jealous … ‘sometimes’. Her pitter patter of feet dashing from her room to the living room is heard fading away. I should get Nayeon and Mina wine they like when we get back.

 

“Thanks for doing this Mina.” we walk them out to the car. Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Nayeon, is animatedly bantering in front of us. “No worries Mo. I love having Chaeyoung around and Nayeon has been dying to spend a whole weekend with her, she’s been planning it since the day you asked us to watch her.” Nayeon and kids … it’s surprising they haven’t decided to adopt yet with how much Nayeon loves kids. Mina said after her dance studio branch in Busan is settled, she and Nayeon will think about it. Mina’s been travelling a lot.

 

“Oh Mo, I left a present for you guys on your bed. Enjoy Momoring.” Mina wink before we get to the bickering 3. My head is going to explode from sheer embarrassment, we know Mina is a bit of a … wild child let’s say. Nayeon could be seen physically exhausted some days yet has this glow and shine in her eyes. It’s odd, but once I knew why. My oh my do I see Mina in a new light.

 

“Hug and kiss your mommy goodbye Chae.” Nayeon said. “Come here you. Be good to Aunty Mina and Aunty Nayeon okay? Listen to them and behave.” Chaeyoung listens to me with those big eyes of hers, “I’m going to miss you baby. I’ll see you soon okay?” after a kiss or two I’m left alone waving to the driving car with Jeongyeon.

 

“Glad she’s gone.” I punch Jeongyeon’s forearm for talking like that. “Ow … I mean-” Jeongyeon pulls me by my waist closer to her, she whispers into my ear, “I’m sad she’s not with us, but then again, I’m glad I finally got you all to myself.” Jeongyeon gives my ear a playful kiss and nibble. I giggle trapped in her embrace, it does feel nice to have her without Chaeyoung suddenly appearing out of nowhere with her pout and stomp of her small feet, wanting to be in between us. I love her to death but it can get … hard sometimes on us.

 

“Well Mrs. Yoo, you still need to pack before our flight in 4 hours. So-” I smack her butt for good measure, “-get going.” She smirks before leaving me with a searing kiss, a promise she’ll get me back for that. I bite my lip watching her run with a skip in her step to our house, I can’t wait for the trip.

 

\---

 

Jeongyeon went all out on our anniversary, she said everything is worth it if it’s for me. But my gosh, champagne in the room, a seaside view, our own jacuzzi, a big king plus size bed for just the two of us. It’s more than I imagined. I hear her drop our bags by the door and I’m still in awe of the view of Jeju by our room window. It’s beautiful. Such a bright sunny day and warm breeze outside. A pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and I feel her breathing on my neck, “Happy anniversary again my Momo.” I turn to give her a kiss, she’s everything and more than I could ever want.

 

Wrapping my arm around her neck, the kiss started slow. Those lips I’ve stare and touch still feel the same, always leaving me wanting more. I pull her closer to me, I feel the glass window pressing against my back. Jeongyeon had to brace herself on it. Her body slowly presses harder on to mine. She’s been teasing me relentlessly from the house to the airport on the plane and now, I guess I’ve been pushing her away enough.

 

Her tongue pokes at my lips asking for entrance, I let her. Oh the feeling was divine. I forgot how good she is with it. I can’t help but moan into the kiss. Suddenly I feel myself being hauled up on the window, my legs instinctively wrap itself around her. Oh god, I feel like I’m burning from the inside.

 

“I love you Momo.” Jeongyeon’s core is grinding against mine and I can’t think straight. My body voluntarily grinded against hers. I tangled my hands in her hair, I feel her spurring even more aggressively was something I forgot I missed.

 

Sex before hand was fast and fantastic but the sheer fear of Chaeyoung suddenly coming in the room when she was between my legs was something I don’t ever want to happen. So I guess I’ve been depriving Jeongyeon’s lust far too long, cause I know we’re not going to enjoy Jeju much outside this room.

 

“Jeongie~” she bites my bottom lip and licks them, her hands groping my ass sending shiver to my very drenched pussy. As much as I grip her hair, the pain of her being pulled isn’t slowing her down, and I hope she didn’t. Cause as much as she needs this, I want her too. Her breathing is ragged as she stopped to stare lustfully at me. “Jeongyeon I love you too” I say as I caress her cheek down to her sharp jawline.

 

She hauled me to get a better grip, her head tucked perfectly in my neck. Her next target my hickey deprived neck. I don’t miss much of the day where I had to cover a lot of them when I went to my job. Jeongyeon likes to bite and mark what’s hers, especially me. She’s pressing her lips to my neck and my crotch to her hips, her hot breath next to my skin, and those hands squeezing my plump ass, I might just come right now.

 

“I’m so wet for you baby. I can’t stop thinking of the things I’m going to do to you. You and your body. You’re so sexy. I’m going to send chills up and down your spine. I’ll lap every single juice.” I squeeze my eyes shut, my pussy pulsating just from her words. The way she told them, it was a definite promise I’m not going to walk tomorrow.

 

I pull her head away to stare into those eyes I love, “Jeongyeon.” I kiss her like the world is ending tomorrow. I lean away a bit so she’ll feel the next words I knew would tip her, “I want you to destroy me.”

 

A swear I hear an animalistic growl from her, she’s so hot when she’s like this. Age does not damper on her drive since the day we had our first night.

 

She swung me around and carried me to the couch, she perched me on the backrest, and we proceed to make out. Her hand started unbuttoning her white loose shirt while I preoccupy her lips and nape. Her shirt loose around her body, I see defined abs she’s been working on, “I guess my coaching wasn’t useless at all.” lightly caressing her definition. “Hmm … well having the hottest and prettiest PT around kind of motivates me to wake up you know?” I bite my lip, she’s such a sweet talker.

 

I trap her legs with mine and pulled her face to me. Her touch feels like fire, they’re not dousing the fire, they’re burning me more. She jerks my shirt from my short shorts, in one swift I’m topless. Her hands instantly goes to my breast and I see her licking her lips. Glad I wore my push-up bra, my breast looks amazing if I do say so myself. I think she thinks so too. My nipples are hard already from all the foreplay, they’re so sensitive just a small rub from her hands are making me squirm.

 

I’m so entranced by her hands on my breasts I didn’t realize she was able to unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, “these. Off. Now.” her voice deep and commanding. Plopping down the couch I start removing my skinny jeans off, she walks off towards our bags grabbing the ‘present’ Mina gave us. I’m having trouble shimming off my pants, the thrill and my erratic heartbeat won’t let me focus on a simple task. “This looks fun.” I can’t see what she’s talking about but it sped my heart up.

 

Rusting of straps distracted me for a bit before my pants are off, her footsteps comes closer to me and when I lean up, I understood what she meant. Strapped to her clothed crotch was a big long dick. I may or may not have drooled watching her watch me with a smirk on her face.

 

I gasped when she suddenly turned me around and push me to bend down. She spanked me hard, probably leaving a red mark, it stung but it made my pussy clench in a very good way. She doesn’t waste time, she moved my underwear to the side and ran her finger up my slit making me moan so loud. I am definitely wet enough for it.

 

She lines up and slowly plunge in, “ahhh~ baby.” She starts slow and sensual, gyrating her hips in a slow beat. From what I feel her dildo had a bit of a texture and it feels really good. It's rubbing my insides all the right way. I try to look back to see my baby, but her hand shot up to my hair, pushing my face down to kiss the leather, preventing my to see her at all. Her other hand roams the backside of my body, tracing my spine and shoulders. So tender and loving.

 

I couldn’t stop moaning and biting my lip, her name becomes a chant spilling from my mouth. Something must have snapped because I feel each thrust getting harder and deeper. My eyes start rolling to the back of my head, it was so good. Slow and deep. My breast pressed on the leather couch. The sudden spurt in between the thrust was making it harder for me not to come. I’m not thinking straight, I can’t see clear no more. One last long moan I came. Jeongyeon kept up the speed for me to ride out an orgasm that felt like I’ve been holding on to for too long.

 

She pulls out, I could catch my breath. “Not yet.” she said, I guess not. She turns me around to face her, she bends down and carried me like the night we got married. She gives me a sloppy kiss as she walks towards the bed. She basically threw me on there. She pops the champagne open with a sinister smile. What does she have in mind?

 

Walking up to me on the bed, she kneels and pulls me to the end where she kneels and her hungry mouth waits for my pussy. Pouring the champagne slowly on pussy and it drips into her mouth. I gasp when the cold water hits my skin, the sensation was different and shocking. It’s especially confusing when it drip down my slits and Jeongyeon’s tongue is ready to lap it all up. Shivering from the cold and shuddering from the ecstacy of her licking me.

 

I grab hold of the bed sheet as my body moves on it’s own, wanting to move away from the cold, but wanting to move closer to her tongue. My head is hurting from thinking too much. My senses are jumbled up but staring down at the woman between my legs feeling like this makes sense. “Oh~ Jeongyeon!” squeezing my eyes shut because the sunlight became too bright for me to stare. I want her to shove her tongue in me. My legs closed shut trapping Jeongyeon’s head right where I wanted her to be, sometimes it feels like she just knows exactly what I’m thinking.

 

Her tongue probing me, the champagne bottle forgotten and her hands place themselves on my breast. She pushes them up so she could feel all of me. Pinching and grazing my, already, sensitive nipples is was starting to hurt, but I know she’s not going to stop. She’s deliberately prolonging this pleasurable torture. It’s what she loves to do to me. She loves making me beg for a release.

 

“B-baby … let me come.” just when she’s right where I needed her to be, her tongue moves away and does something else. I clawed at her hands asking for her to please keep going where she was. I probably left nail marks but what’s new. “Jeongyeon~!” my torso lifts off the bed trying to get the message across, but knowing Jeongyeon she doesn’t budge. She held me down by my hips effectively implying ‘don’t you dare move’.

 

My breathing becomes uneven, deprive of a release because my wife likes to play with her food. Minutes, what felt like hours of push and pulls, Jeongyeon goes to where I want her to. It feels different because I feel like I’m floating through a thunderstorm. She’s humming and moaning as my body releases this pent up energy. I feel my sweat rush out as I came down from my high. It feels like I’ve been working out for 3 hours non-stop. Yoo Jeongyeon might be the death of me.

 

The bed dips and the dildo gone also her pants, leaving her naked. God, she’s amazingly stunning. “That’s enough rest.” wh- the searing kiss she gave me was enough to stop my train of thought. She’s rearing to go for another round? She hasn’t come yet. Poor baby, always gives and gives. With that thought I caress her lean back up to her nape, when I said I’d love her forever I mean it. I always wanted to grow old with you. To see Chaeyoung grow up. To see both of you annoy me to no end with your nojam jokes but I’ll still laugh anyway cause it means the world to me to see you smile. Baby, you are my forever. Even if you insatiable.

 

Her hand slowly trickles down my neck, chest, in between my breast, stomach, and finally to my pussy. I place my leg in between hers, letting her grind to her heart's content. Her fingers work up my heart again, her breathing and moaning right next to my ear isn’t slowing down my orgasm. But I want to come with her. “Baby p-please … ki-kiss me.” Jeongyeon does, pouring every once of love for her to the kiss. To our 4th anniversary and to many more to come. I love you Jeongyeon.

 

We both were exhausted after all of it.

  
  


\---

  
  


We relish our final moments before our baby girl comes back into our arms. The 4 day was spent wisely, a day and a half in our room and the other was outside, we tried at least. But I might need a vacation from our vacation.

 

I lean my head on my wife’s shoulder, on que she kisses my forehead, looking away from her movie for a split second. I always comes first … sometimes. “What’s so funny?” she asked, I didn’t realize I giggled at my own thought, “nothing babe … just, I love you and I can’t wait to see Chaeyoung.”

 

Jeongyeon hums, “you think Nayeon’s gonna say ‘I want one’ again to Mina? With her tear streaming face and bunny tooth.” I smack Jeongyeon by the arm, I reprimand her “teasing our friend like that isn’t nice, but yes I think she’d already said it 1000 times even before we step foot off the plane.” I stuck my tongue out at her and she replied with an even uglier face. She’ll always be there to support my weird behaviour. People were staring, but I didn’t care, I know Jeongyeon would pound anyone to the ground for me.

 

\---

 

“MAMA MOMMY!” I hear Chaeyoung shout at the top of her lungs for us, as we walk through the arrival gates. Her little feet taking her as fast as it can, we kneeled down and open our arms for a hug. “We missed you little munchkin. Oh my goodness! Did you grow in 4 days?!” Jeongyeon joked about Chaeyoung getting taller, she’s the shortest in her class. So every chance someone says she's taller Chae loves it.

 

I pick Chaeyoung up and walk to Mina and Nayeon with Jeongyeon right behind us. Mina is talking to Jeongyeon behind about god knows what, they click like two peas and a pod, Mina actually find Jeongyeon funny. A mystery Nayeon and I cannot solve. Suddenly Chae said, “mommy you got bug bite on your boobies.” I stopped walking I know Nayeon was holding back her laughter. “Don’t forget you should put your special cream to make it go bye bye.” Chaeyoung is smiling with her cute dimple showing, my heart melted but I wanted to scream at Jeongyeon. I covered my chest while nodding at my daughter's advice.

 

“Mama.” Jeongyeon stand beside me, “yes Chae?” She puffs up her baby fat cheeks and balls up her hands placing them on her hips, acting all intimidating but isn’t, “don’t forget to put mommy’s special cream for her bug bites” I sighed I can’t say the truth not yet, when she’s older I will, right now I have to keep up with the lie. “Bug bi-” I smack Jeongyeon’s butt with my foot telling her to play along. Mina helped by coughing ‘hickey’, that shine light into Jeongyeon mind. “OH oh … yes bug bite. I-I’ll make sure to give mommy her special cream.” sometimes I question why she’s my wife. I wanted to face palm myself. The stupid goofy lopsided grin she’s giving me was making it hard to be angry at her.

 

Chaeyoung pats Jeongyeon’s cheeks saying, “I forgive you Mama.”.

 

\---

 

Chaeyoung tuckered out for the day, Mina and Nayeon is still around helping Jeongyeon cook lunch. I’m back hugging my wife when Mina asked, “so how sore are your legs?”. I bury my face in my wife’s shoulders before mumbling, “very.”.


	4. 4

Last year of summer vacation before heading into senior year of university then off to adulthood for science major Hirai Momo. She packs her last duffel bag in her beat-up jeep, Bessy, before heading off the road. A lone road trip down to see her best couple, Nayeon and Mina. At the same time spend some time just by herself.

 

College hasn’t been kind to Momo, she had trouble making friends the first year, her two best friends choose to study two states over. But sophomore year turned around when she found Dahyun and Chaeyoung. There was also her psychotic ex-high-school sweetheart, she was possessive and demanding. On top of the stress of studying, no friends, she had to deal with separating time for her. She almost made Momo fail her first semester of college. It wasn’t good. She studied her ass off Sophomore and Junior year. So this road trip was just a perfect way to recuperate and relax.

 

Momo’s first stop was Malibu, she wanted to catch some waves before heading off to the desert. The ocean air and waves crashing on the shore was something she’d always love. If she could she’d lived by the coast. She said the ocean is chaotically relaxing, Mina highly agrees. Nayeon disagrees hard with both parties saying their crazy. She loved the feeling the hot sand in her feet and then the cool ocean relieving her burning feet. She paddles to catch a decent wave, not much to choose from, not the best time to surf, she got there too late. But anytime in the ocean she’ll cherish.

 

After surfing she showered and grab lunch on the go. After a good exercise in the ocean, a good burger is enough to replenish her energy for the drive and of course a nice cold coke. She thought it’d be a lonely drive down by herself, but now on the road, she made the right decision.

 

She forgot how to take care of herself, what made her happy. Her world used to revolve around her ex-girlfriend and it stayed like that for a year. She found out she’d been cheating on Momo 6-months before the relationship ended. Momo’s heart broke. Her two best friends warned her about it, but Momo, always loyal Momo, never listened. It took her a year to forgive herself and for not listening to both of them. Knowing how Momo is, Nayeon and Mina never was mad at her, they were always there for her when she needs them.

 

Momo reminisce about her time with her two best friends. Their many adventures that got Nayeon and her scolded by Mina. “Nay was, still is, so smitten with Mina.” Momo chuckled to herself how many time they got in trouble just because Nayeon wanted to impress Mina. It never worked, but her schemes did get Mina to baby Nayeon to no end. “So I guess it worked.” Momo still has the scar on her elbow, one time climbing over Mina’s ‘impenetrable’ house wall so Nayeon could serenade Mina through her window, like some kind of Romeo and Juliet. Momo ended up tumbling down too hard because she was taking the brunt of the fall instead of Nayeon’s guitar. Nayeon cried the hardest between the two, even though Momo was one bleeding. Mina wasn’t happy but she wasn’t mad either. Momo stepped on the gas, couldn’t wait to spend time with those two.

 

•••

 

“This cannot be happening right now!!” Momo kicks Bessy’s bumper. Something was wrong with her, she just entered the state. Bessy cannot move past 25 m/h. Every time she does, Bessy turns off. Something is overheating the engine and Momo has no idea what. She’s far from any mechanic shop and she has no knowledge on cars.

 

But the bright side, she’s in an RV parking lot. “At least I made it here. Thanks Bess.” as desolate this park was Momo’s glad she wasn’t alone in the middle of nowhere.

 

She packs most of her important stuff in the backpack and ventures off to one of the RVs. She thought maybe someone could help her. ‘It’s an adventure you’re hoping for! Me and my optimistic mind. Why didn’t I get her checked out first dammit.’ Momo grumbled to herself for letting a thing that important slip her mind.

 

“Hello? Anybody home? My car broke down, I could use any help I can get. Hello?” Momo kept knocking on the first RV she saw. Nobody replied, it’s around 1 PM, thinking people would be back from a hike, but to Momo’s luck nothing. “Alright … let’s try the next one.”.

 

Just as Momo was about to knock on the next van, the stretching of tires and dust piled up behind her, startling her. She saw someone in their riding suit, bike helmet on for safety, and glasses to keep the ray out their eyes. The sun behind them made their figure dark and menacing. Momo was scared. The figure dismounted their bike and parked, they slowly walked up to Momo and Momo noticed they were taller than her.

 

Momo gulped, frozen on the spot. “Um … sorry to i-intrude b-but my car broke down a-and I was hoping s-someone could help me.” the figure turned out to be a woman, she tilted her head in confusion. She pulled her earbuds out and said “sorry didn’t hear you. Sorry. What did you say?”. Momo gritted her teeth, she had a long drive and now this woman didn’t have the curtesy of taking her earbuds first.

 

“I said-” trying to calm her nerves Momo tried speaking again. The woman took off her sunglasses and her helmet. Her shoulder brown hair messy from the ride and her brown eyes stared down on Momo. Momo’s mouth gaped because how beautiful this woman was. No longer was the anger she felt there, she went numb and breathless. She was like a fish out of water. “Eh … car broke down. Need help?” her brain couldn’t construct proper sentences and it sounded like a question for the stranger than asking for help. Momo wanted to smack herself for being awestruck.

 

Thankfully the woman was nice enough to understand. “Oh yeah. Sure. no problem. Let me change for a sec. I’ll come over. I’m guessing it’s the dark green jeep over there?” Momo rapid nods, unsure her brain could act normal to say yes. The woman just smiles and walked past Momo, “I’m Jeongyeon by the way.”. Momo’s never heard a more beautiful name. She couldn’t reply the woman before she went in her van.

 

Momo waited for Jeongyeon to come. She was panicking herself for being so dumb and gay. She kept pacing and kicking herself on the butt for it. Her mind replays the moment Jeongyeon took her helmet off and gazed Momo with those dreamy brown eyes. “Stupid brain. Stupid heat. Stupid sun. stupid-” “that’s a lot of stupidity in a sentence.” Momo jumped, “JEONGYEON! SORRY DID YOU HEAR THAT?!” Jeongyeon laughs at how nervous Momo was, she found her kind of cute. “It’s hard not to hear small things when you’re kind of surrounded by silence.” Momo realize she could hear each gravel being tumbled by the wind or any kind of movement. There weren’t many cars coming by the road. It’s dead silent out here.

 

“Let’s take a look what’s wrong shall we?” Jeongyeon felt the awkward atmosphere when Momo just stood there staring at her. Herself didn’t know what to do but to grin awkwardly at the girl. So she continued on with why she was here in the first place.

  
  
  


“Damn … don’t have the tools for this.” Jeongyeon said finishing check up on the car’s engine. Unbeknownst to her, Momo was right behind her checking out the firm round butt when she was leaning in the hood, not quite listening to what Jeongyeon was saying. “I think you need to call someone to tow it to town and get it repaired. I’ve got the 1-800 number if you like.” Jeongyeon turned around wiping her greasy hands on the towel. Momo snapped herself from her stupor, honestly, she wasn’t listening, she just nods hoping Jeongyeon didn’t catch her checking her out. “Cool. wait here. I’ll get my phone.”.

 

When Jeongyeon came back and gave the number, Momo realize the predicament she’s in. she has no car and no way of getting out of town for 2 weeks until her car is fixed. She’s in a rut. Nayeon and Mina was worried, but she assured them she’ll be fine. She won’t. She needed to pay to fix her car and that took most of the money she saved for emergencies. She had no money to stay. “I’m doomed~” Momo clutches her head in despair.

 

Jeongyeon loaded her bike and prepared lunch for herself, she eyed the girl from across the parking lot and saw her down in the dumps. She didn’t even get a name, so she just calls her the cute girl. Jeongyeon sighs and walks up to her, “hey, wanna have lunch with me?” when Momo looked up, she had tears in her eyes and probably snot. Jeongyeon wasn’t expecting that. “Y-yes.” Jeongyeon’s eyes soften and nods her head to her van for Momo to follow.

  
  


“So you’re heading down to Austin I see. And you can’t ask for money from your parents because you’re just going to get ‘I told you so’ and you don’t want to burden your friends.” Jeongyeon needed to be careful with her next words, Momo might burst into tears again. She couldn’t find any, she wanted to reprimand the girl for being so careless but that’ll just cause more trouble.

 

“Alright then, stay with me. I don’t have much room but it fits two people. I’ve got camping gear so I can sleep outside if you’re uncomfortable. You need to be livin’ it rough though.” Momo looked up to Jeongyeon like she’s an angel. She was. She was her savior, and it does help Jeongyeon had a face of an angel. Momo unable to control her happiness lunges forward to give Jeongyeon a hug. She buried her face in Jeongyeon’s neck. Jeongyeon exploded in a blush.

 

She showed Momo her van-home. Jeongyeon would drive from place to place, work on the go, she’d have small adventure every day. Momo was amazed, someone could actually live in a place like this, it’s cozy and small. She had a bed, a sink with drinkable water, somewhere to sit and a place to work on, she even had internet on the go and storage. “You can put your stuff in the back, I’ve got spare space. I’ll get your surfboard and tie it down on top. Make yourself at home.” Jeongyeon left Momo to get settled.

 

Jeongyeon finally has time to panic, she just asked a really cute girl to stay with her without really thinking it through. She needs to keep her gay in check.

 

•••

 

A few days living together, Jeongyeon’s back was feeling it, she’s been staying outside in a tent. She gave Momo the bed cause she’s a gentlewoman like that. She learned a lot about the girl, how this road trip was supposed to be her escape from life basically. Jeongyeon wanted to make sure it still was. So when Momo went to bed, she planned out the stops and spots she was going to take the girl.

 

It was her shower day and she bets Momo wanted one too, but the girl’s too nice to say anything. She didn’t want to smell when a cute girl’s around. Her usual routine was paying a day pass at a gym, working out a bit and showering there, saves a lot of money. Momo was all up for it.

 

After workout and shower, Jeongyeon knows for sure, she’s gay for Momo. Momo changed to her sports bra and tight yoga pants, the high ponytail Momo was rocking didn’t help the situation. Jeongyeon almost dropped the dumb bells when she saw her coming out. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was running, and it wasn’t because of her workout.

 

Momo wasn’t any different, when they were in shower, Momo got a glimpse of Jeongyeon lean muscles, abs and broad shoulders. She could feel a nose bleed coming on. She was already crushing on her travel buddy, now she has a clear picture what was underneath all those clothes. She went for a really cold shower after that.

 

First thing on the list was spend a day in town, before heading off to the ‘wilderness’. Jeongyeon been based here for two months but she likes to talk to the locals on what’s good and what to see. She befriended an old couple who runs a quaint coffee shop down the road of her gym. She took Momo there for breakfast.

 

The door dings, “And she’s back for mama’s best pancakes.” the grandmother and owner of the place, Layla, greeted Jeongyeon with open arms. Momo stood back letting the two have their small reunion. “Hey ma, you got them hot for me?” “always dear. Oh!-” she noticed Momo standing with a smile on her face. “-who is this?” she gave Jeongyeon a teasing smirk, Jeongyeon prayed for the woman to at least behave. “Aren’t you pretty dear. Haven’t seen you around town.” Momo amused by the woman’s joyvious attitude can’t help but smile. “Long story short my car broke down so Jeongyeon is kinda my knight in shining armor.” The woman looked up at Jeongyeon giving her the ‘go for it’ look. “Oh young love~” Jeongyeon and Momo stiffened at the comment, “sit you two! Nice choice for a first date Jeongyeon.” Layla gave Jeongyeon a wink and left the two.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled awkwardly to Momo, who was blushing too hard to notice anything happening. “Don’t mind her. She’s just joking around. I’d ask you out properly of course.” jeongyeon caught what she said, “no-not that I’m a-asking right now! Or th-this is a date or anything. I-I … ANYWAY let’s eat!” it’s Momo’s turn to chuckle at Jeongyeon’s jitter actions. Cute.

 

That was probably the best pancakes Momo has ever had. Her belly was full and she had good company. Jeongyeon was full of passion when she talked about the places she was taking Momo to. Nothing was stopping the girl for a bit of adventure. Momo’s face felt sore from all the smiling. The more time she spent knowing Jeongyeon, the more the crush grows stronger.

 

•••

 

Jeongyeon took Momo to a small fair, they had games and rides, an array of food stalls to try, and amazing local produce to buy. Momo ran around dragging Jeongyeon to try every type of local food they’re selling. Jeongyeon needs a good workout after eating. Nothing was as good as seeing the bright smile Momo had. After the break down she had about her car, Jeongyeon hasn’t seen Momo smile this wide before, not even when she called her friends. She’s glad the girl was feeling better.

 

“JEONGYEON let’s play!” Momo already ran off to one of the game stalls, she was jumping up and down at the dart’s shoot game. “I’m going to beat you.” Jeongyeon smirks at the challenge, “we’ll see Hirai.”

 

Jeongyeon end up winning a purple teddy bear while Momo sulked for losing. Jeongyeon chuckled at the girl and gave her the teddy bear for her “A+ for effort”. Momo hugged the bear like it was the best gift she’d ever received. Jeongyeon wanted to see it more often.

  
  
  


Jeongyeon felt like her legs are about to fall off, she’d hike for days but this was far more tiring. Following Momo around the sea of people and entertaining the girl’s wants was too much for her. She sat down near a tree and watch Momo play water gun with the kids at the fair. I’m glad she’s having fun, I need a nap though. The next thing she knew, she fell asleep.

 

Momo waved the kids goodbye and spots a sleeping Jeongyeon. She couldn’t help but stare lovingly at the girl. A girl who she just met a few days ago, let her stay in her ‘home’, sacrificed her bed to camp outside in the cold desert, and now willing get dragged around by Momo. Momo felt she’s known Jeongyeon for a long time with how little time she actually know her. _Maybe being stuck in a van brings people closer together_ , Momo thought.

 

Momo squatted down next to Jeongyeon, she watched the rise and fall of the girl’s chest and her bangs sway to her exhales. Momo unconciously tucked Jeongyeon’s hair back, she ran her palm down her cheek to her- before she reached to her lips, she realized what she was doing. Standing up too fast she made herself dizzy. She left to find something to drink, letting the girl sleep for a bit.

 

•••

 

“Jeongie~ where on earth are you taking me?!” it’s been more than a week and Momo has only 4 more days before she leaves for the rest of her trip. She’s having a ton more fun hanging out with Jeongyeon than what her plans were for the trip. She became closer to the girl, having to live in a van with said girl she only had Jeongyeon to talk to, she even grew comfortable enough to give the girl a new nickname.

 

Two days ago they had a barbecue gathering with Layla and her husband with a few of their friends. It looked odd being the youngest there but Momo learned a lot from their experience and what they said it’s true, “don’t stop walking cause the world won’t stop spinning for you.” they made her feel special and loved. She even got love tips about her ‘little crush’ problem, “I think you’ve been through a lot kid. You deserve something good for yourself. And Jeongyeon’s a good kid. You’d be dumb to go without knowing that for yourself.” Layla’s words rang in her ears all night.

 

Jeongyeon was different from all the other people Momo has met. It was a nice breath of fresh air to meet her. Maybe, just maybe Momo might take the leap.

 

“A secret. Come on slowpoke. We’re going to miss it!” Jeongyeon walked even faster and Momo didn’t want to get left behind. Just as she rounded the rock Jeongyeon disappeared behind she saw what no painter could imitate, not even talent Chaeyoung. The run radiating and setting just above the horizon, it’s bright orange glow fading slowly. The dark purple sky almost covering it. The town lights twinkled like the starry night sky.

 

Momo kept walking in circles looking up at the twinkling stars, there were vast of them. She couldn’t see them back in the city. Jeongyeon a little out of breath but was in awe not from the view, but with the girl she’s been spending a week plus. She’d cling to the sparse time she was given with Hirai Momo. She’ll let Momo back to her life and her as a memory. “Who would want a future with someone like me? I’ve got nothing but the van to offer, not much. She deserve better.” Jeongyeon remembered that talk with Layla, she received no kind words from the woman only a smack to the back of the head leaving a bump.

 

Jeongyeon noticed Momo moving a bit too close to the ledge, she pulled the girl towards her in instinct. Momo yelped holding Jeongyeon’s shoulders and Jeongyeon’s hand on her waist. The last time they were in this situation Jeongyeon had offered for Momo to stay with her. Jeongyeon wanted to pull away, but staring into Momo’s eyes made her frozen with warmth. Maybe the smack in the head did things to her brain.

 

Momo felt this was just too perfect to pass up. Jeongyeon being so close and she could feel their heart beating so fast. Or was it her own? She brushed her hands up to Jeongyeon nape, testing the waters. Jeongyeon doesn’t move, her hands just tensed around Momo’s waist. Momo waited. And waited. She’d wait forever if it means having Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon gulps the pooling saliva in her mouth and speaks, “i-is it to-too late to a-ask you on that date?” Momo wanted to laugh, but that will probably scare the girl away. Silly girl. “Nothing is ever too late for you Jeongyeon.” Momo closed the gap on their lips. It was more blissful than the view behind them.

  
  
  


Things got a bit heated back at camp, Momo couldn’t keep her hands off Jeongyeon. She guessed it was all the tension she pent up from spending time with the girl for the past week. Jeongyeon made a campfire outside and Momo made herself comfy on Jeongyeon's lap. She hasn't given Jeongyeon's lip a rest. It'll probably bruised in the morning.

 

Straddling the girl Momo tugs her hot jacket off. Leaving her just a thin layer of old muppets graphic shirt on her body. It felt if Momo latches herself off of Jeongyeon she'll forget how to breath.

 

Momo goes from her lips to her ears and down to her jaw and neck. When her lips felt comfortable on the girl’s neck, she grinds her hot core on Jeongyeon’s lap. She pushed herself closer to said girl. The things Jeongyeon doing to her was unexplainable. Jeongyeon’s hand has ended up inside the back of her shirt drawing soothing circles on her spine. Her touch felt searing hot, hotter than the fire keeping them warm.

 

Momo nibbles on Jeongyeon’s ear because it seem to give a cute reaction from the girl. She would whimper and grip Momo’s shirt tighter. She’s ticklish, cute. Momo’s pushed Jeongyeon’s head closer to her hot mouth, everytime Momo breathes Jeongyeon heaves.

 

Momo took Jeongyeon’s hand gripping the chair they sit and played with her fingers. Jeongyeon lovingly watched how perfect their fingers intertwine. To think she’d find someone as unparalleled as Momo out in the desert wasn’t something she’d expect. Something about Momo was special and she hoped it didn’t end here.

 

Momo surprised her by taking their hand closer to her lips and gave Jeongyeon a long lick. It made Jeongyeon’s pussy pulsate, from her tongue to those sultry eye watching every reaction. Jeongyeon hissed when Momo grinned, finish her little filthy show. She wasn’t done yet.

 

Momo took off her shirt and Jeongyeon yelp, in her face was Momo’s milky white breast. It was being pushed up by the bright green bra she wore. It was magnificent. “Wow” Jeongyeon’s brain short circuited, “WAIT! PEOPLE COULD SEE!” Jeongyeon automatically hugged Momo to prevent from stray wondering eyes. Momo gave her ‘are you serious’ look. “Jeongyeon … honey~” she pushed Jeongyeon’s forehead back, “we’re in the middle of nowhere.” her finger struts down her face, “we can be as-” she grazed the girl’s lips, “loud and-” her finger traveled down further, “-wild as we want.”. She stops with Jeongyeon’s sweatshirt, playing with their collarbone. “Now, fuck me like an animal Jeongyeon.”.

 

The growl coming out of Jeongyeon’s throat was a promise. She attacks Momo’s neck first, giving the girl just as much hickies as they did. Momo every nip and lick Jeongyeon’s doing, she grabbed on the girl’s hair and pulled hard. It just spurred Jeongyeon even further. One of Jeongyeon’s hands went inside Momo’s pants squeezing the firm ass and the other pushed up her bra releasing and exposing Momo’s breast to the cold night air. Her hard sensitive nipples weren’t cold for too long, Jeongyeon’s hand made sure of it.

 

Momo felt her already drenched underwear dampen, she could feel her cum pooling and seeping down to Jeongyeon’s pants. Panting heavily Momo pulls Jeongyeon’s hair back and breathes into her mouth, “kiss me.”. Jeongyeon doesn’t need to be told twice, she shoved her tongue down her throat. Her hand on her ass teased Momo’s wet slits, rubbing up and down, causing Momo to moan long and deep into their mouth. Momo grinds with each pass of their fingers.

 

Jeongyeon didn’t tease the girl too long and plunged two fingers deep into Momo’s needy pussy. Momo bit and pulled on Jeongyeon’s bottom lip. Incoherent moans and words came out of Momo. She was overwhelmed with senses from Jeongyeon’s tongue soothing her sore nipples from the pinching she didn’t realize she endured to the burning need for Jeongyeon to fuck her. Momo bounced on Jeongyeon’s lap, she held her ass back and her chest forward further in Jeongyeon’s hungry mouth. “Fu-fu-fuck Jeongyeon! Ke-keep going b-baby! Ah~ ah~” Momo screamed into the night. Momo didn’t care if someone was hearing her, all she cared about was it’s Jeongyeon making her scream.

 

“I-I’m close. So close. D-don’t stop.” Jeongyeon’s fingers moved in one place that enticed the loudest moan from Momo. Momo groaned into Jeongyeon’s hair, breaking skin from how hard she’s squeezing on their shoulder. Momo breathless moan and crushed Jeongyeon’s fingers inside of her as she came undone. Jeongyeon kept going but at a slower pace.

 

Momo shudders how sensitive she was. She licked Jeongyeon’s bruised lips before kissing the girl with a softer motion. “Oh~ Jeongyeon. I don’t think I have ever came that hard. You’re so good with your fingers baby.” Momo kept moaning and nipping at Jeongyeon’s ear as she slowly grind.

 

With clouded head, Momo tried unbuckling Jeongyeon’s belt and undoing her pants. It took some time but she did it. She finally let Jeongyeon pull her fingers out and stepped back. Jeongyeon gazed at her cum soaked fingers, she’s probably just as wet as the girl kneeling in front of her. Momo smirked, she asked Jeongyeon to lift herself up so she could let her pants pool around her legs. The girl complied and Momo could see the excitement in Jeongyeon eyes as she approached her waiting pulsating pussy. Momo licked her lips and gave Jeongyeon and long wide lick. Tasting all of the sweet nectar Jeongyeon made for her. Momo hums enjoying every bit of her time on her knees for Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon sat back and moved closer to the end of her seat, enjoying the show the girl was giving her. The campfire’s yellow glow was making Momo look utterly ethereal yet devilish with the red fire behind her. Jeongyeon couldn’t believe she has a girl like Momo between her legs. Just the mere sight of the girl made her quiver in ecstacy. Jeongyeon threw her head back when she felt Momo’s mouth sucking on her clit. The girl hummed in satisfaction when Jeongyeon let out a loud howl.

 

Momo alternated from sucking their clit to fucking the girl with her tongue. One particular cycle she was doing made Jeongyeon pull her hair and shoved Momo’s tongue where she wanted her to be. Jeongyeon panted heavily and rocked her hips to Momo’s movement. Hearing Jeongyeon moan her name made her horny to the point of rubbing her own clit. Momo tasted Jeongyeon coming into her willing mouth, her knees grew weak from her own mini orgasm.

 

Jeongyeon was sweating after, she draped her arms on her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Momo busied herself with talking all her clothes off, they felt too restrictive and hot for her skin. Jeongyeon peeked through curious to the sound of rusting clothes, then she saw it. Venus herself bestoyed her beauty to a human name Hirai Momo. No … she’s far more beautiful, Jeongyeon thought before she slammed Momo on the side of the van trying to open the damn thing so she could ravage the beauty in the comfort of the bed.

 

They ended up making love till dawn.

 

•••

 

Momo woke up to a peaceful light snoring Jeongyeon snuged in her neck. The girl nuzzled her head on Momo’s chin when Momo moved to watch Jeongyeon. Momo fell even more for Jeongyeon. She cradled the girl in her arms before falling asleep again.

  
  


Momo clung onto Jeongyeon’s arm as they walked to their favourite cafe. They need to replenish all the energy spent. The door dings a familiar tune and Layla grins watching the young lovers finally together.

 

•••

 

The two wonderful weeks went by faster than they both anticipated. Jeongyeon would never imagine her unthinkable stupidity of asking a stranger to stay with her could lead to something as lovely as having said stranger in her arms.

 

Momo’s snot teared covered face made another appearance when Bessy was ready to go on the road again. She knew she could never ask Jeongyeon to stay with her, she’d be so unhappy. She knew the road always called. Jeongyeon tucked Momo’s messy black hair in her ear, her other hand caresses their cheek in hopes to stop crying. It broke her heart the first time seeing Momo cry but now, it was soul crushing because she was the cause of it.

 

It took many kisses before Momo was reluctant enough to stop crying. They’re willing to give the long distance relationship a try. However, Jeongyeon can’t promise when they’ll meet again. Like Momo has thought before, “I’d wait for you Jeongyeon, if it means having you.”. Jeongyeon kissed her with the promises she’d be with her again. Jeongyeon watched as Momo’s car drove off the open road, leaving her standing to watch as the dust from Bessy settled back down again.

 

•••

 

Many months spent on texts, calls and video calls later, Momo already started her senior year. Her late night raunchy video call with Jeongyeon prompted her to grab a can of red bull and a cup of coffee for her first morning class of the week. Chaeyoung eyed the crazy girl, “you’re going to kill yourself like that.” Momo lifelessly eyed the girl, “I just need to get through this class then I can die in peace.” Chaeyoung just punch the elder girl.

 

Momo walked out of class and cracked her neck, Chaeyoung promised her breakfast for not dying just yet. She yawned walking down to their burrito place, walking across the grocery store parking lot, she saw a familiar sarcastic bumper sticker on a familiar white van. Her heart picks up and walked slowly to the front. She cursed herself for not remembering Jeongyeon’s plates, it’d be much easier than looking like a creep trying to steal someone’s van.

 

Unbeknownst to Momo someone was walking behind her with a cup of hot coffee and a bag of groceries. Momo tried to discretely peer into the drivers seat before the figure speaks up, “hi there stranger.”. Momo definitely recognized the voice that wakes her up in the morning and the voice that she falls asleep to.

 

Momo turned around, and there she was, Yoo Jeongyeon, in the flesh. With her brighter than sun smile and hair longer in a messy bun. Momo couldn’t wait to make up for lost time.


	5. 5. family 2

“Mommy, what are humming?” I look down at Chaeyoung rubbing her sleepy away from her eyes. She always looks like her Mama waking up, hair sticking out every which way and eyes half open not ready to greet the day. Yet here she is at 5 in the morning, in her dino onesie and Mr. cuddle around her arm.

 

I kiss my little girl good morning and squat down, “it’s mommy’s and mama’s song.” her eyes grew big like it was the biggest mystery she’d uncovered, “like mama’s dino song for me?”. I giggle how Jeongyeon, every night, would dance and sing Chaeyoung to sleep when she was younger. Now Chae doesn’t need it as much but on occasion and stormy nights she would ask my love to do it. “Yes. just like your dino song. Hey want to help mommy make breakfast?” she gives me my favourite smile, her dimple smile.

 

ººº

 

Jeongyeon had a long day at work yesterday, she came home very late because her boss was being a bitch and dumped all the work on my wife. I’m complaining because she won’t, “it’s all for you and Chae, love. Don’t get mad. I’m fine. Kiss Chae goodnight for me.” that’s what she’ll say every time she has overtime.

 

My wife’s an angel, our angel. When we got Chae I was still working, we could afford someone to take care of our Chae, but I don’t want that. So she told me to quit my job. At first I refused, dumping all the responsibility on my wife, but she, the ever stubborn Jeongyeon, wanted the best for our daughter. And that is me at home with her. So every weekday morning, she’d wake up at 5 on the dot to go to work. My lovely knight.

  
  


“ALL DONE MOMMY!” I check to see Chae’s work, she’s my little picasso after all. She wrote and decorated a card for Jeongyeon. “Beautiful baby, now, put it with Mama’s present.” she stops and looks at the words, “but mommy, this sentence doesn't make sense.” as expected from my smart girl, it’s true it looks incomplete but Jeongyeon would understand. “Your mama knows what it means. Now go.” smacking her little butt, she giggled and scurried off to the living room.

 

I smile remembering when Chae won’t leave my side the first time we adopted her. She clung to me like a koala, she’d cry when I’d leave to the other room just to come back again. People may say ‘that’s adorable’, it isn’t. It was tiring. When I had to go to the bathroom, Chae sat near the door waiting for me to come out. It breaks my heart to see her so broken and afraid. I assured her every night Jeongyeon and I will never leave her.

 

Jeongyeon, my lovely wife, she’d take time to video call us on days I have a hard time to calm Chae down. I wanted to pull my hair out. My saviour. Or she’d come home with her work and have Chae sit on her lap until our baby falls asleep. Her boss gives her a hard time the next day for cutting her days short, but she still got her work done, so the management doesn’t see any problem.

 

I’m certain my wife is a superhero, she works and still has time to help me around the house. She spares time to make me feel special, she’d come home with flowers or my favourite chocolate. Each day I fall deeper and deeper in love with this woman. Some days I feel like I’m not the best wife for her, she’d come home tired and I haven’t made dinner yet because Chaeyoung was having her bad days. She’d just walk up to me and give me a kiss on the cheek asking if me if I wanted my favourite ramen or pizza for tonight’s dinner. She never yell at me. I love her, that’s why I want to make sure tonight she knows she’s my superwoman.

  
  


Prepping the last touches on the table, Chae drops the flowers we gathered from the garden. She grins and I told her to wake her mama up. “No running up the stairs”, she bolts off. I sigh, both of my babies have so much energy, sometimes it’s overwhelming. I hear a omph coming from the bedroom, it’s probably Chae jumping on Jeongyeon to wake up. Served her right for letting Chae join her play wrestling games.

 

“Yah! Put me down Mama!” Chae’s laughter resonated around the house, it’s beautiful. “Nope! You are my prisoner and you need to be punished for drop kicking my stomach.” Looking at the stairs I see Chaeyoung being holsted on Jeongyeon’s shoulders, she never tries to break free. She loves being high up on my wife’s shoulder.

 

“There’s my other beautiful girl!” I love you Yoo Hirai Jeongyeon. “Morning beautiful.” feeling her hand on waist and her lips softly on mine, she still leaves me breathless. “NO KISSY MY MOMMY!” a little light jerk from Jeongyeon stopped Chae from whining and kicking, “hush prisoner! Your queen shall get kissies if she wants.” I caress my wife’s tired face, “I love you Jeongyeon.” she gives me her charmingly stupid loopsided grin I fell in love with.

 

ººº

 

Breakfast done and cleaned, Jeongyeon has Chaeyoung on her lap watching morning cartoon. Like always she fell asleep again, her head knocked back on the couch with her mouth open. Chaeyoung doesn’t even notice, still sipping on her juice box and bouncing to whatever was on the tv. I walk up behind them and ran my finger through Jeongyeon’s brown locks, still soft like the day I met her … without the bump though.

 

(( … Walking down from the minimart with Mina. Our ice cream half eaten … well mine already gone. We hear a scream, “JEONGYEON YOU DOFUS SLOW DOWN!” we were rounding a corner when a mass of bright blue zoomed passed us. I was almost knocked up by whatever went by. “Sorry!” the figure did a double take on us, I panic, “HEY LOOK OUT FOR THAT-” too late, “-pole”. I tried. The skateboard rolled away and the one riding it was on the floor groaning.

 

Mina and I ran to them, I kneeled and assessed the situation. I ran my fingers through their head, seeing if there was blood or not. “Who-who-who put that damn thing there … god-” they stare up at me and I froze. “Are you an angel cause- ACK!” oh there’s a big bump on her head and her hair is so soft, NOT THE TIME MOMO, “-careful! Sh- that hurt!”

 

“Serves you right dofus!” another girl stood next to Mina, so cute. Her buck tooth makes her look like a bunny, “it’s just a small shot! It’s not going to hurt.” shot? I’m so confused. “Big baby here is scared of a little needle so she ran away and now look!” oh a shot … they’re burying their face on my lap, my face feels hot. “Save me from this evil squirt, pwease” the arms wrapped around my small waist gripped my sun dress tighter. If her hands go any lower I might need to smack this girl, “HEY DOFUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! don’t do- oh um … hi.” the girl went from screaming her lungs out to a blushing mess seeing Mina’s gummy smile. Yeah … that tends to happen with Mina.

 

So this girl was scared of a shot. I get scared too. “Um … yo-you can hold my hand if you want.” Those big eyes looking up to me shined brighter than the sun and it made me blush even more, I just want to make this girl feel better. ))

 

I held Jeongyeon’s hand that day and the next and the next. Ever since then I never let go. I was about to sit next to them when Jeongyeon pouts, “don’t stop~” my big baby now. Kissing her forehead and keeping my lips close. Lucky Chae’s not looking, I give her those spiderman kisses, being a bit naughty I slipped in a bit of tongue. It enticed a small suppressed groan from my wife. Still got it. She whispered, “not fair.” “all's fair in love and war, my dear.”.

 

ººº

 

We spent the day as a family outside, Jeongyeon got the kiddy pool out for Chaeyoung to use on this hot summer day. Apparently, my two troublemakers were plotting behind my back. They took out their soakers and sprayed me. I wasn’t planning on getting wet but they had other plans. I bet it was Jeongyeon’s idea, she always were the initiator when it comes to pranks and Chae’s her little minion.

 

Jeongyeon prepared beef patties for lunch.Chaeyoung especially loves when Jeongyeon draws faces on her patty with ketchup. I knew Mina taught her that. She’ll mess it up and Chae would ‘make it better mama’, Jeongyeon wasn’t an artist by any means, I’d still give her an A for effort.

 

ººº

 

On fridays and weekend, Jeongyeon would be the one tucking Chaeyoung in, unless she requested something else. I wait patiently for my girl to come back. I can’t wait to give her, her present.

 

“Chae’s out cold. And I am beat.” Jeongyeon flops down on the couch next to me, snuggling comfortably on the pillows. I handed her the box and card. “Wh- ‘happy anniversary Yoo Hirai Jeongyeon. I’d never stop’-” it looked like she was trying to remember, and she does. “-you were about to yell at me for forgetting, isn’t that right?” I hate that she knows me so well. “Of course I remember, how can I forget.”

 

[[ Play: Never stop - safety suit ]]

 

(( … “congrats Momo. Can’t believe you’re able to keep this one in one piece.” Nayeon teased, Jeongyeon groans beside me. I squeezed my now, wife’s hand. She’s been getting teased all night. Poor baby. Even my dad took a jab at her, literally. He probably left a bruise on her shoulder.

 

It’s the cutest thing when she flew to Japan to get my parent’s permission to marry their daughter. My dad, the jokester, basically interrogated and drill Jeongyeon until she was sweating through her clothes. But she stelled herself through and answered satisfyinglt for Mr. Hirai. My mother said she looked like she’s ready to bolt out of the house and run back to Korea, she was trembling but she was serious about getting their approval.

 

“This one’s a big softie. I don’t what you guys talk about when you say she’s a big badass. She’ll melt like puddle when you scratch her ears the right way.” I kiss her cheek.

 

“Tell me the secret, maybe she’ll stop annoying me.” Nayeon stuck out her tongue at Jeongyeon and my wife, the ever mature one, does the same. Mina and I shook our heads. Mina congratulates us and dragged her girlfriend away.

  
  


Half-way through the ceremony I couldn’t find Jeongyeon by the bar or the dessert bar. She left me to fend off the wolves by myself?! She going to get an earful I sw- “hello … this thing on?” why is she up there on stage? “sup everybody? Ah if you don’t know who I am, I’m the lucky bride marrying that woman over there. Babe!” she showed off the ring on her finger, “you’re stuck with me! Forever!” I blush but that’s Jeongyeon’s charm I fell in love with. “How I got that woman to love me is a mystery. Nayeon can attest to that.” in the background I hear, “HEAR HEAR!” I shake at those two misfits. “I would like to dedicate this song to my lovely partner in crime for life, Yoo Hirai Momo.”

 

🎵 This is my love song to you // let everyone know I’m yours // so you can fall asleep each night, babe // and know I’m dreaming of you more … ))

 

Jeongyeon slowly opens the gift, revealing polaroid after polaroid of our little family I’ve gather, she’s especially fond of the one with me and Chae. “I like this one the best.” she needs to stop being such a flatterer. Finally the real present, “a- watch. Wait! Wait! It’s-” she looks at me in disbelief, she’s been eyeing that thing for the past year but never bought cause well … she never buys anything for herself. My selfless wife. “NO WAY! MOMO! Momo~ babe!”

 

“Do you lov-” she tackles me down on the couch and squeeze me tight. She peppers my face with kisses, she’s like a cute little puppy.

 

“Hey babe, did you close Chae’s door?” time for present number two.

 

“Yeah why?-” I push her off me and sit on her lap, her neck looks delicious. Baby the way you hands place itself on the dip of my hips send me shivers down my spine. “Whoa! so it’s ‘adult time’~”.

 

Tugging her ears, “shut up.” I’ve been thinking of this all day. I purposely told Jeongyeon Chae wanted to swim in her kiddy pool to tire her out, so tonight, Jeongyeon is all mine. Her ragged breathing in my hair spurred me on further, from sucking to nipping at her neck. I grinded my core on hers. Dry humping myself on my wife, “don’t be too loud okay?” a muffled uh huh from Jeongyeon. I continued to body roll myself on her.

 

Leaning back to get a better angle on myself I yanked my shirt off, leaving me in my dark purple bra. It’s not the sexiest thing I have but … judging on Jeongyeon’s drool, it’s good enough. “My legs were sore from Jeju for 3 days. You pounded me like there's no tomorrow. Not that it wasn't good Jeongie. Believe me it was." Thinking about that night still get me off, so hard. "But now ... where’s that toy Mina gave us?” she had her way with me now it’s my turn.

  
  


Jeongyeon looks good under me with her legs around my waist. She looks adorable all sweaty and messy. Her eyes closed shut, enjoying every thrust I do, taking me all in. Thank you for double sided strap-ons. "Jeongie." I bury my face next to her, her arms wrap themselves on my shoulders so softly. Unlike me who'd probably be scratching her back and biting her shoulders right now.

 

My baby likes it nice and slow, every time I can't push anymore she'll mewl like a kitten. "Momo … oh~ Momo babe." she’s precious, I know she’s my superwoman but like this I am her kryptonite. Feeling her wither below me as I fuck her brains out is something else. Who’d knew someone like her likes to be dominated once and awhile. Only you babe, only you, is what she said once when we were younger.

 

She grips my hair hard, “s-so close Momo.” I went in a steady pace that entices the most response from her. Her muffled moans into my neck, her tone stomach flushed against mine, her toes curl pushing me further in her, and her hips meeting mine as I bury in her, was sending me to heaven.

 

One last trust I came with her. Her breathless moan and slacked fingers in my hair caress me as I stare into my loving wife’s eyes. I give her soft lips a kiss, a silent I love you. “We should give Mina her favourite wine.” I laugh at her comment, “that’s exactly what I thought the first time.”.

 

The toy discarded we started making out again like a couple of horny teenagers. Her tongue is timid tonight, but I needed more, I wanted more. Maybe this feeling are left overs from our vacation because each night I seem to be longing for Jeongyeon’s touch. She’d come home tired, I don’t have the heart to ask. She gave me so much more for our anniversary, showing me how loved I am. She never ceases to amaze me.

 

“I wanna taste you Jeongie.” she smirks and tries to shove her tongue back in. I dodge her, “I.want.to.taste.you.” I spread her legs apart and shove her back on the couch. I kneeled and admired her soaking cunt. She’s so wet. “Don’t come until I tell you to.” tasting the sweet and tangy flavour made me moan into her.

 

Her hands were back into my hair, I’d give her a blowjob she’ll never forget. “Oh~ Momo … d-don’t stop babe~”, not planning to.

 

Then the sound of her phone goes off, “SHIT! Mo- w-wait! It’s work!” work? At a time like this?! And why is her ringtone different?! She stands and goes to reach her phone. I angry huffed, this cannot be happening. “H-hello ah Lisa. No it’s fine … yes the presentation-” Lisa? That pretty little assistant? Calling at a time like this?! Not on my watch.

 

I could slap that bitch if it doesn’t mean my wife getting fired. Fine. If this is how it's going then I’ll play dirty.

 

Jeongyeon sits down at her office chair so I yanked it aside, “ah … no, the flooring should be-” her shocked face tells me she knew what I’m about to do. Fuck no, she think’s I’m letting her go this easily. I straddle her in her seat as this Lisa spoke to her on the phone. She covers her phone, “ _Momo babe please wait … it’s work give me-_ ” I teased her wet cunt with my fingers. Stroking her clit. That shut her up. I smirk and point at her phone still speaking to her. Let’s see you talk to Lisa now. “Ah- so-sorry Lis, c-can you say that again?”

 

Let’s test your multitasking Jeongie. I lined up my pussy and grabbed the back of her chair for leverage and start grinding. Oh it feels good, especially when Jeongyeon looks like she’d explode any minute now. It’s fun torturing her. “Uh huh~ … no- I mean yes! Yes~ …” I’m enjoying this too much. She’s a stuttering mess, I’m surprised her words are still coherent. Oh god this feels good, her pussy rubbing against mine and her knuckles turning white from keeping her cool. Such delicious torture.

 

She’s losing all focus I can tell. If her eyes could kill I’d be 6 feet under by now. But the way she stares so dark and lustful, I’ll take any punishment she’s going to give me. As I grind, I pull her fingers free and graze my lips with them. Feeling every fingertip searing my already hot skin. Her touches send electricity through me, "focus babe. **Work.** " the sarcasm in my voice drips like acid. She mouths to me, 'I hate you', I just smirk at her. She wants to work in the middle of our love making, go the fuck ahead.

 

I suck on her finger, excruciatingly slow. Letting my tongue glide from her palms to her finger tips. She watches in amazement. Lisa still speaking over the phone, let her run her breathe, my baby’s isn’t even listening. Good.

 

I dip her hand into my slits, I bite my lip so my moans won't be heard but god, her ragged breathing was driving me crazy. Yet she's still talking on the phone, but her eyes are watching me. She's enjoying this. I line her hand and let her feel how hot she makes me. "Ooo~" sh-! I didn't mean to say it out loud. "Nothing! Nothing!” she gives an awkward laugh, “M-my wife is eh tasting my-my cooking … yeah I can cook for you- OW" I pinch my wife for actually offering! No way she's spending more time outside office hours with her!

 

I inserted her fingers in me and bounced, I want to moan so badly. I want her mouth on my breast. I want her to- this is taking too long. I grab her phone and said, "she's going to have to call you back." I hung up and threw it somewhere. "MOMO what-?!" I grab a fist full of her shirt, "if you don't fuck me right now. I swear to God Jihyo Yoo Hirai Jeongyeon you're sleeping on the couch for a month!"

 

I scattered her papers on the floor and plopped down, spreading my legs far and hooking her neck with my feet and pulling her face, "make me come.". Thankfully she listened, she satisfied me all over and I fucked her 10 times over.

 

She's still sleeping on the couch though … for a week.

  
  


•••

  
  


I'm waiting for Jeongyeon to finish up her last pile of work before we go out to lunch. Chaeyoung’s waiting for us to pick her up from kindergarten. "All done! Let's g-"

 

Knock knock

 

In comes Jeongyeon's favourite secretary, Lisa. Her messy light brown bun, round glasses about to fall off her face, a white blouse clearly a bit tighter than I like for her to wear and a pencil skirt too short, I bet she purposely wore to irritate me.

 

"Mrs. Yoo your- OH! Mrs. Hirai I d-didn't know you were here!" She's clearly nervous, didn’t even notice me come in the office. Sorry but my wife has eyes only for me. "I-I apologies for calling so late at night y-yesterday, I apologies if I interrupted your evening." I feel Jeongyeon wrap her hand on my waist, telling me she's ready to go and 'go easy on the kid'.

 

I fake a smile and intertwined my fingers with Jeongyeon. I play nice ... sometimes. "No worries, my dear. Jeongyeon was just testing new recipes for me to try. They were delicious. Sorry I didn't bring any to share." I emphasize on the word, Lisa knew exactly what I'm talking about. I can see her ruse, sadly, my Jeongie is just too naive to see, "now if you excuse me, our little girl is waiting for us.".

 

My oblivious Jeongyeon didn't notice her secretary giving me the stink eye. Like I'm scared. She's got nothing on me. I like a bit of competition. Not there is any. Jeongyeon’s mine.


End file.
